User talk:Drewton
i use photoshop as well, lets see what you come up with. user:Darth Depressis welcome aboard!!! welcome anyways glad to have you ! oh and don't forget about pnn! user: Darth Depressis *Thanks, you've done a great job on this so far. A photonovel wiki has been long needed, and hopefully Chewie joins soon. By the way, for your articles, you need to make your infobox images 250 pixels or else they strech the infobox. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 23:03, 6 June 2008 (UTC) *commander grey actually started it, but yeah i've been importing as many temp's as i can. but my wiki expertise only goes so far, as i grew tired of it right after it turned into who can a game of how many admins can we have nerfing pages at a whim. so feel free to edit any errors you may see. and yes i hope chewie joins in here, he could fill this place. user: Darth Depressis PNN just saw your logo for the drewton legacy, that's friggin tight. User:Darth Depressis *Thanks, I tried to make it like The Force Unleashed logo. I've been adding a lot of categories and templates, but I can't get the era template to work yet, even though it's the exact same as from SW Fanon (without SWF mentions, of course). I could ask Squishy Vic or Brandon Rhea from SW Fanon to help. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 02:44, 7 June 2008 (UTC) *personally i really don't any admins in here. this should strictly be the creative types, i'll look it up on fanon. so are you only on yakface? User:Darth Depressis **Yup, it's mostly the only active photonovel board besides Rebelscum, which I might join later. BTW, the logo will probably be done tomorrow, and if Chewie gives permission to use Rykrof Enloe, I could make a banner at the top using pictures of characters from various photonovels. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 02:55, 7 June 2008 (UTC) *Did you lock the front page? we should wait for yak to get back up till we decide on a logo, in the meantime let's see your design. User:Darth Depressis *oh nevermind it was grey, so starts the admin nazi brigade. i swear if this turns into another fanon pedia i'm out of here. yeah you really should join rs and jd, and sumbit some stuff for PNN, that logo alone could get readers. User:Darth Depressis **I've now fixed the era template and added all of the appearance templates. What's wrong with SW Fanon? Also, if you haven't read Burt Drewton's page already, there are MAJOR SPOILERS for Chapter 18. The spoilers will also be on Larry Drewton's, Mecupa's, Drazil Drewton's, and the Legacy's pages. [[User:Drewton|Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 14:56, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Can I also write a Manual of Style/help page for people which explains to write in past tense, using correct formatting, and help with finding templates in categories? [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 17:33, 7 June 2008 (UTC) my main problem with fanon is the constant parade of rule crazy(inventing) admins whom aren't even creative people. and just the front page being locked over here is a step in that direction. personally wishing i hadn't contributed a thing to this already, which sucks because i was so amped up about finally finshing my pages....but the winds have been knocked out of my sails. also we need to start actually voting on things, it was ok to throw junk up when it was just three of us. that new banner is clown shoes. we need one more option then we need to vote on one. oh and if it comes down to admins around here i vote you. User:Darth Depressis *Why do you regret contributing because of that? While it's not really needed yet, it prevents vandalism being added to the front page. Just ask Commander Gray to add what you want to it. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 21:08, 7 June 2008 (UTC) anyword from chewie yet? like is he gonna join or submit his fact sheets for us to fill in here? User:Darth Depressis *I don't know, I haven't talked to him since the forums went down. I've now added the Sequel Trilogy era to the Era template, and so far it appears on Umble Zarr. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 02:45, 8 June 2008 (UTC) *i just posted a blurb about pnw on pnn tonight, so three sites. i think we'll be getting more attention soon. i'll ask him on jd & rs tonight, see that's why you should join the other ones. more coverage. and the era icon is friggin sweet, thanks. User:Darth Depressis *haven't gotten around to it yet, i've got one thing for pnn. but its from robo-quack or whatever his name is this week. so i'm really on the fence about actually posting his news; since he never actually releases anything. i'll try messaging him tonight. User:Darth Depressis **contact with chewie has been attempted. keep your fingers crossed. User:Darth Depressis *Very good, if he joins, then everyone else likely will. However, he posted this in the PNN topic: Wish I had something new to show, but I don't right now... just way too busy in personal life to work on stuff for a bit. Plus, I need to work on some more customs for my next chapter first. Wasn't Robo-Quack first talking about that photonovel in 2006 or 2007 and said it would take a year to make? I really don't know how photonovels can take that long (besides yours, of course, because there's tons of work put into each picture). [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 12:27, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ** exactly, i'll be amazed if and when i ever see anything outta the quack. ok, chewie has replied, he is very busy, so i think were gonna be making his pages from info he supplies: and yes he sounds on the verge of leaving the pn scene, hopefully we can lift his spirits. User:Darth Depressis *Chewie stopping making photonovels? This must be the end of the world. And I don't think Rykrof's middle name was said in the series before...interesting. But I'd be glad to help make pages for him. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 16:41, 11 June 2008 (UTC) *i know , i was also like wow, he has a middle name. so if i where you, i'd join the rs forums, start talking to him. its gonna take both of us to get his pages done. and i think we both know their needed, i just hope we can get him to join up over here and maybe d them himself...but either way this should be awesome considering he's dropping info we hadn't known before his actually saying it. User:Darth Depressis **It sounds like he got it from . I don't think we should include the middle name in the page title, though, because I don't think it's usually done on Wookieepedia. I'll hopefully be able to join the RS forums this week. If you talk to him again soon, could you ask him for a high resolution picture of Rykrof? [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 21:25, 11 June 2008 (UTC) the YAK is back! *commence attack on the main reactor! User:Darth Depressis **the yak is down.... User:Darth Depressis *The Yak has moved! http://www.yakfaceforums.com/ I talked to Chewie last night, and he basically said the same thing. But it sounds like he might join, just not now. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 13:04, 12 June 2008 (UTC) *is it me or the yakforums are still screwed up? my entire ep8 post was friggin missing, so i went to fill it back in. still nothing, i contact den, he gives me some bs about it being too large, how bout they admit their new software is screwed up. i'm on every forum i can find and i've yet to run into any limit on posting size. anyways you runin into any trouble over there yet? like i tried updating my profile and checking my message center, ran into errors there as well. you? User:Darth Depressis *So far I haven't had any problems, and I can see the entire Episode VII fine. The pictures are there, so it was probably the actual image host's fault. A forum/website doesn't change how fast a picture from another host loads. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 12:27, 13 June 2008 (UTC) *it was episode Eight i was talking about, not seven. lucky you so far, just watch out; it tends to even vanish from your browser if you're not paying attention while writing a post. i did a pnn/pnw blurb last night; only site wherei had trouble was the yak. hope they get the bugs worked out. the entire ep8 post is actually two seperate posts within the same one now. Darth Depressis old school photo-novels *hey, i think we need to pay respect to these guys aside from doing a page on the photo-novel itself. http://www.thecustomalliance.com/photonovels.asp like i'm wondering if we can get curto to submit some info regarding his pn's. Darth Depressis drewton hey drewton, dont forget to change the quote of the day Me next! j/k ;) 5X quotes *Fair enough and good one. do you think we should start a subpage to vote on those yet or is there still too few ppl to really even vote on anything? Darth Depressis *There's still only three or four contributers, so I think we should wait. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 13:24, 21 June 2008 (UTC) quotes 2 how about each photonovelist says there quote and you randomly choose each week.?. * let's give that a try: "Cas-Lo: I swear master solo; the minute a mission of importance comes across comm-scan I’m sending you on it. If were ever to return to our studies of the force we must rid the galaxy of evil first, once that mission is completed. I promise the entire Jedi order will be assigned to meditation and nothing more, can you obey me that long? Jacen: (walking away) I obey the will of the force." Darth Depressis *That one's good. No offence to the other users, but I'm not sure if they would have good enough quotes... I think we should start Good article nominations this week. There aren't a lot of developed articles yet, but it helps give people more of an idea of what articles should be like instead of helping them with everything. IMO, it was alright at first, but we shouldn't be fixing things for everyone because it makes people think what they don't do right will just be fixed by us. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 19:42, 25 June 2008 (UTC) having fun yet? busy, busy,i'll be on later. with more templetes... Darth Depressis ---- **hey great job on the forum! message me later on the yak. i've got an idea. Darth Depressis *** AWESOME LAYOUT!, looks tight. Darth Depressis *Danke (Thank you in German). I've been working on it all afternoon. The original front banner by Niktom was great, hopefully we can still use it for something, but we need a new one to fit the new style. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 20:53, 2 July 2008 (UTC) i like the whole thing so far, but this is the only suggestion i have. Darth Depressis *Eh, the words are hard to make out there and it's gold, which doesn't go very well with the other colours. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 21:06, 2 July 2008 (UTC) **i'm just saying it needs to say: Photo-Novel Wiki. colors your choice. ***It would look too busy though, IMO. The 'Photonovels' text would have to be very small. It's simply 'Star Wars Fanon' also on SWF. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 21:27, 2 July 2008 (UTC) **Good point. Darth Depressis By the way, I think I said this on YakFace, but I think it would be good for SWPN to be partners with SWF, and Brandon Rhea seems to think it's a good idea, or at least, that there's certainly reasons to be partners. Commander Gray hasn't been on for a long time though, so he hasn't given his consent yet... [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 21:43, 2 July 2008 (UTC) **i'll contact him about that. but yeah sounds good, just hope we don't get any sockpuppets. Darth Depressis images *i would, but there not my images, they are dan curtos. i don't know all the info on them. Darth Depressis **You just have to use for the license and the photonovel name (or just picture by Dan Curto) for the source. Those are the only two ones that really matter. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 14:42, 3 July 2008 (UTC) how do we edit the: did you know section? *i'd like to put some stuff in there too. Darth Depressis *Go to Template:DidYouKnow. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 15:09, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Admin Oh, well, thanks. Didn't expect that but I'll always help if need be. This seems like a good operation you've got going and while I'm not a photo novel person, fanon is fanon. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|''Brandon Rhea]] (talk) 19:23, 4 July 2008 (UTC) *Don't worry, you're not required to do anything being a sysop, I just made you one in case you wanted to help with something specific and the page was locked. Anyways, Darth Depressis and I have agreed to go ahead and propose to be partners with SW Fanon. The other admin hasn't been on for weeks. Is there a specific page you have to propose it? [[User:Drewton|Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 20:23, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Just make a Senate Hall thread. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|''Brandon Rhea]] (talk) 20:50, 4 July 2008 (UTC) *Am I able to support it since it's my own nomination? Oh, and I'm not American, but happy 4th of July. [[User:Drewton|Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 22:46, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, you're allowed to support it. You're voting on a proposal, not on yourself. Also, thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|''Brandon Rhea]] (talk) 03:30, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Coding I would suggest coding into the site's skin that Administrator names be highlighted a certain color on the Recent Changes list, preferably one that matches the design of the Wiki. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|Brandon Rhea]] (talk) 02:34, 6 July 2008 (UTC) *Done. [[User:Drewton|Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 00:04, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Cleanup Mind if I do a cleanup, creating templates for welcome and such? I'd pass all templates past you first. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 13:24, 7 July 2008 (UTC) *Yes, please feel free to! Add whatever templates you want. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 13:25, 7 July 2008 (UTC) **M'kay. I'll give you a list at the end. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 13:29, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :OK, I've created Template:Blocked, Template:Major, Template:Admin and Template:Welcome. I'll probably make some more later. Are there any policies on this wiki and, if so, may I have the links? Also, may I pass by you an idea of re-designing the main page? [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 15:00, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, those are great. So far there is the Manual of Style and the Image policy. Sure, but you might want to put the idea on the Main Page's talk page. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 15:12, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ***M'kay, will do. I'll have it done in under half an hour hopefully, although it may be up to an hour. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 15:16, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Please see here for the proposed policy. I'll message you when I've designed a main page. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 15:31, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Very good, everything looks fine. I've made it an actual one. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 15:36, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :M'kay, thanks. I'll be uploading my plan for the main page to my user subpage now; please don't edit it until I message you to say it's finished. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 15:38, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ****OK, the new mainpage has been re-designed and you can now see it on the talk page of the main page. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 16:11, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Reply Reply "drewtom" what i mean is were essentially having the morpheus/general lock argument. Yes, and I don't see why. You're taking this personally and there's no reason too. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 22:59, 2 September 2008 (UTC) *you and i have put too much work into this thing to just let it die. a point i was trying to make earlier was: none of these ppl would've ever done this or atleast attempted it on fanon. this is something special, you gotta have some faith in it. three years of nothing i understand, three weeks?Darth Depressis Kala Mly Shundi Chewie actually PMed me with this info *K, thanks. Also, sign your posts by typing ~~~~. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 00:36, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Help Me, Please I got your last reply about sourcing photos. I may need a LOT OF HELP. Would you send me some help? I'm confused. Thanks.:)-User:Yodakenobi *Yes, what do you need help with? Image sourcing or other things as well? [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 01:49, 22 September 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sidebar Can you please fix MediaWiki:Sidebar. It links to itself. If you don't know what I'm talking about, switch to the Monobook skin. Thanks. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:53, 23 September 2008 (UTC) *Done. And welcome to the Photonovel wiki! [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 18:23, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks, but I not planning to edit any time soon. I only came here to get some Main Page ideas. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:27, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Heroes Club Hey, I am trying not to post comics online. It's just that I cannot post photos online due to difficulties with photopost. I told Darth Depressis on rebelscum.com and he will help me. I am not trying to cause any trouble, but I do not want to fall behind in my photonovels. Reply back.--'User:Yodakenobi *I don't really understand the question. You're trying not to post comics online, and you're asking about posting photos online? We don't mean that you can't post comics online, just not on this wiki, if you thought we were saying that. [[User:Drewton|Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 19:02, 26 September 2008 (UTC) **i got his messages, currently trying to figure this out.Darth Depressis canon dispute *this was solved long ago, the example will be up in a few days, if you wanna provide something other than nitpicking around here, fill in the guardians aspect or some of your own pages. Darth Depressis **the same way non-canon aspects are dealt with on wookiepedia, except in this case it would say the name of the photo-novel it comes from, instead of non-canon. this was a big stir up on yak a few monthes back. i'll be filling in my dooku portion from memoirs. if anything we'll need to create a new templete.Darth Depressis ***the infobox information would be on a seperate page if one was needed, which in most cases a seperate page isen't needed, you and i have seperate luke pages because we've done so much with the character it is seperate. this is for clone wars centric canon following stories, and charcters that don't appear often enough to merrit a page or two. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Talesstart, essentially we need something like that. when you get down to it these central sampler pages would link to seperate pages, if their ever made. in most cases the sampler would be a great place for people to skim a favorite's alternate adventures and pick which ones they'd wanna read. or another case see if someone else told that story or not. Darth Depressis ***this was all covered here:http://www.yakfaceforums.com/viewtopic.php?t=3506 Darth Depressis